Battle Finale II
Battle Finale II was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Premium Championship Wrestling. The event took place on December 19th, 2010, live from Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. It was the first PCW event under the Battle Finale chronology. Eight professional wrestling matches and one dark match were featured on the card. The main event was a Fate of the Gods Deathmatch where Leon Lonewolf defeated his good friend Mariano Fernandez to become the PCW World Heavyweight Champion. Featured matches on the undercard included Israel Steele defeating Draven Logan Kennedy to retain the PCW Platinum Championship in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match and a singles match where Danielle Lopez defeated Talia Skye in a battle of the ages. Info After the formation of PCW. It was announced that the company would continue on with the some of the names both ICW and YCW had for it's pay-per-views. Battle Finale was one of the names that would be continued and with how successful the first Battle Finale event was in YCW's final night of existence. It would only seem right that PCW's version would attempt to top the one in YCW. During this period. PCW was going through a rebuilding phase. After a few washed up has beens were being major nuisance's backstage. It was time for a change which was to start up the Golden Era where the focus would solely be on the talent that never got their chance when the main influences of the Fed Killers were there. The main feud heading into Battle Finale II was between Leon Lonewolf and Mariano Fernandez. Lonewolf, the reigning Broadcast Champion at the time, decided that he was going to cash in his title shot against Mariano for the PCW World Heavyweight Championship. These two have had a past against one another from their days in the CWF where Leon (in a whole different place at that time) phsyically and mentally attempted to torment Mariano. In PCW however, Leon revealed that he got rid of the demon that haunted him during that stint and make amends with Mariano, to the point where they would form Otaku Gaijin. Later on, the match was turned into a Fate of the Gods Deathmatch as per Mariano's request and Leon accepted with a handshake and a hug to his friend. The secondary feud heading into Battle Finale II was between Israel Steele and Draven Logan Kennedy. These two were members of Psycho's R' Us together, but it changed when Draven attacked Izzy after their tag match with Da Xtreme Dynasty, which ironically enough, caused Da Dynasty to save Izzy from further harm. The next week, Steele re-joined the group and he along with Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks beat the hell out of Draven following a Psycho's R' Us match against Crunk N' Cyde. At The Asylum of Slaughter, Steele defeated Draven to become the first ever PCW Brawl Champion. The match was turned into a TLC match following Israel's victory over Sickboy to become the new PCW Platinum Champion. The third feud heading into Battle Finale II was between Danielle Lopez of Da Xtreme Dynasty and Talia Skye of The Deadly Sins. Da Dynasty and The Sins have been compared to one another ever since Damon Wilson and Nathan Warrens debuted in PCW as WWI. James Baker trained Warrens and Wilson to become professional wrestlers and Da Dynasty was still on good terms with the Sins, even though they joined up with Shannon Saint and the Saint's Army. However, Danielle and Skye never saw eye to eye to begin with. The feud began when Talia made some rather nasty remarks toward Danielle after Danielle made a video vlog updating the fans on her condition after the injury she suffered at Battle Finale I. From there, the two traded back insults via vlogs and promos on the weekly editions of Rapture. It was originally scheduled to be them two and Heather Monroe battling it out in a three way dance, but Heather couldn't partake due to Damon Wilson injuring Heather a few weeks before the event. Results External Links Battle Finale II Results Category:PPV Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Shows Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Shows